


The Sight of Lovers

by wildxwired



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt’s Creek RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild D/s, Sex Tape, consensual photo taking, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: “Can I?” Dan starts to ask, phone clutched in his hand, and Noah’s brain slowly registers what he’s talking about as his eyes flicker from the phone to Dan’s face and back again.





	1. See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a fictional world where Dan and Noah are together. Don’t like RPF? The back button is your friend. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovelies in the discord for the daily inspiration to follow my rpf dreams.

“Fuck, you’re pretty…”

No one has ever called Noah pretty before. Not with such lust filled conviction and certainly not while he was going down on them. But then again, he’s never been down on someone like Dan before, and up until six months ago just before season five wrapped, he’d never had a dick in his mouth.

But now here he is, kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs as he sits sprawled back on the couch, lips wrapped around a cock that in the last six months has taught him more about himself than the previous thirty odd years has.

Dan’s cab is due to arrive in the next ten minutes and really he hadn’t meant to slide down his boyfriend’s gorgeous body draped in soft autumnal colours, but five days without Dan’s cock in his mouth was going to kill him - so he couldn’t resist one last hit.

Noah sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and letting the drool that’s collected at the back of his mouth dribble down the length of Dan’s shaft. Dan bucks up gently, fingers clinging tightly to the fistfuls of Noah’s hoodie.

When Noah looks up, Dan is looking down at him with wide open eyes, pupils blown and magnified by the slightly askew glasses.

Dan curses again, gulping down a breath that gets stuck in his throat. He reaches blindly for his phone, cupping Noah’s jaw gently as he eyes Dan with mild confusion. He shushes Noah and pets his skin reassuringly.

“Can I?” Dan starts to ask, phone clutched in his hand, and Noah’s brain slowly registers what he’s on about as his eyes flick from the phone to Dan’s face and back again.

Noah stills for a second and then nods, Dan’s cock still twitching between his lips. Dan moans and slides the camera open as Noah takes him down again, deeper than when they first started doing this but still not as deep as Dan can take.

He doesn’t look up when Dan snaps the first picture, just concentrated on pulling more of those noises from Dan’s chest as he takes him down fast and pulls back slow.

“Fuck, _Noah_ ,” Dan groans, phone falling back down to the couch with a quiet thud as Dan’s hands find Noah’s hair, scraping bluntly through the short strands. “Being away from you is going to kill me,” he breathes and Noah moans around him in agreement.

“I’m gonna look at that picture every night and get myself off thinking about your perfect mouth, fuck, I miss it already,” Dan rambles, only stopping when Noah pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head of Dan’s cock.

Though at this point he’s known Dan for years, they’re still in that gorgeous early phase of a relationship where everything is just sex and talking. They’ve barely been apart in the last six months, and more and more of Dan’s personal items have started to appear around Noah’s Toronto apartment - even Redmond has his own set of bowls beneath the kitchen sink and a fluffy bed tucked beneath a side table next to the couch. There’s also a new pack of tennis balls hiding under the blanket of the bed, because Noah loves to surprise Redmond with presents whenever he visits. It makes Dan smile and makes Redmond happily lick his cheeks, so Noah will carry on doing it for as long as it does.

One day soon, Noah’s going to stop being so chicken shit and ask Dan to move in. They may have only been Official for the last six months, but Dan’s been worming his way into Noah’s heart for over two years now.

Noah knows Dan is close when he starts to pant, thighs tightening as his breath quickens.

“Yes, Noah… _yes_ , fuck, I’m - _ahh_...” Dan’s orgasm spurts into Noah’s mouth and down his throat, and Noah hums triumphantly as Dan’s body goes boneless, head lolling back against the couch. “Don’t let any get on these jeans,” he adds when he starts to come down, and with a mouth full of softening cock Noah rolls his eyes and swallows everything down.

“God, you’re such a princess,” Noah teases as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Slowly, Dan pulls his head back up to grin down at Noah like he’s thinking up the best come-back. Noah surges up and captures Dan’s mouth before he can say anything. He loves their relationship, loves that they were such close friends first, poking and mocking and annoying each other just for fun. It always felt so comfortable and now that they’re so much more it’s made the transition seamless. But today, Noah doesn’t want to say goodbye as _best bros_.

“I’ll miss you,” he murmurs as he pulls back slightly, smiling despite the fact he wants to cling to Dan like a needy child and never let him leave.

Dan holds Noah’s face tenderly in both hands and brushes a thumb over Noah’s red lips. “I’ll miss you too, baby.”

A warmth spreads across Noah’s chest, radiating out from his heart until it swallows him whole.

 _Baby_ is a million miles away from best bros.

Dan’s phone chimes at his side and they both sigh softly.

Noah tucks Dan away before pulling him to his feet and into a strong hug where he buries his face in Dan’s neck and breathes in hard, cataloguing his scent to memory before reluctantly letting go.

***

In the grand scheme of things, five days isn’t really a long time at all. It’s nothing. A minute blip on the ever expanding radar that is time itself.

Five. Days. Is. Nothing.

This is what Noah finds himself repeating several times a day, usually at his own pathetic reflection in the bathroom mirror as he pines over unanswered messages.

The first three days are pure hell. He barely hears from Dan at all. Usually when Dan is away in LA on business, Noah finds some excuse to join him, some friend to visit, play to see, music deal to discuss. They’ll spend their days apart and then reunite in a flurry of lips and hands later in their hotel room, taking the evening to grab dinner with mutual friends or room service for just the two of them.

But this time there was no reason for Noah to join him and Dan was already getting stressed about the back to back meetings, press talks and business lunches around every category of his career(s), so Noah thought it best to give Dan space and let him do his thing.

It’s not uncommon for Dan to fall off the grid with just the occasional InstaStory as proof of his well-being. Before everything, Noah could go weeks without hearing a peep, despite living in the same city, and then Dan would pop back up again with concert tickets for the two of them or a rented house up north for the whole cast to reconnect.

But now they’re _together_ even just 24 hours without talking is a rare thing, and Noah’s only just realising exactly how rare as he almost vaults across the kitchen counter to snatch his phone as it vibrates towards the edge of the sink.

“Wow, two whole rings. What took you so long?” Dan’s soft, tired voice greets Noah’s ear with a warm familiarity.

“I do have a life, y’know,” Noah attempts to deadpan, one hand on his chest as he tries to silently steady his breathing.

“Oh, well, in that case I’ll let you get back to-”

“No!” Noah whines in desperation before pulling himself back. “I mean…” There’s no pulling it back, and as he braces himself for eternal mocking he hears Dan chuckle and then sigh softly.

“I miss you too,” he says earnestly and Noah sags back against the units with a deflating exhale.

“I miss you so much,” and then Noah groans, running his hand through his hair. “God, we’re pathetic.”

Dan laughs. “Well, I just got off the phone with Redmond’s sitter to make sure she knew about the new Blue Planet episode tonight…”

“- he loves Blue Planet.”

“...so who’s pathetic now?”

Noah smiles so hard it hurts his cheeks because he can _hear_ the happiness in Dan’s voice as he mocks himself over his relationship with his dog. Fuck, he loves this guy.

“You know, I could take him next time,” Noah offers.

“Wow, really? You’d do that?”

“Of course. I love Redmond, you love him and I love-” he catches himself and clutches the ledge of the unit that’s biting into his back. “I love spending time with him.”

There’s an unreadable silence on the other end of the phone as Noah tries to figure out if Dan caught the stumble or not.

_Is six months too soon? It’s gotta be too soon._

“That would be really great, actually. If you...I mean, if you meant it?”

Noah swallows. “I meant it.”

He definitely caught it.

***

Falling asleep without Dan is getting harder and harder. Not just for this trip, but their whole relationship in general.

Over the last few months they’ve been spending more nights of the week together, dividing the time between their apartments and spending the odd night or so apart.

Dan likes to wrap around Noah when they sleep, long limbs curling around Noah’s body like an octopus. It had been a strange thing to get used to at first, so unexpected, but now Noah finds it hard to sleep without the weight of Dan’s body against his own. He misses the reassurance of it all. He misses the nightly routine of slow and warm kisses before falling asleep in the strong embrace of Dan’s affections.

Noah has always been a naturally affectionate person, offering hugs and touches and high fives and kisses to most of his friends and family. He’s been that way for as long as he can remember and the majority of the people around him have always been the same.

Dan is a lot more reserved.

It’s probably one of the only reasons Noah even caught onto Dan’s attraction to him in the first place. He’d always find an excuse to be close to Noah, always hug him hello and goodbye.

The hugs gradually got longer, more lingering and wanting until one day, Noah decided to just not let go.

And then Dan kissed him with a kind of nervousness he’d never felt from David before. This wasn’t the sure and comfortable kiss of David and Patrick, this was pure want and uncertainty. It was all Dan.

It took a while for Dan to unfold around him. And with this being Noah’s first real relationship with a guy (theatre camp didn’t count), he would have expected _him_ to be the one airing on the right side of caution when it came to intimacy. But God, he wanted Dan so bad.

He lasted all the way up to their second date before he blew Dan on his own couch, nervous and jittery but so damn enthusiastic that it made Dan come way too soon. Noah came pretty much as soon as Dan’s hand wrapped around his cock, and he was much too giddy to be embarrassed. It made them both grin all the way through to round two.

***

**Dan: You’re going to be so busy when I get back.**

Noah: Sex busy or SC busy?  
Noah: I’m excited for both.

**Dan: Oh, it’s definitely both.  
Dan: I got off to that picture last night.**

Noah: What picture? :P

**Dan: You know what picture!  
Dan: I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I missed you and everything I wanted to do to you.**

Noah: You should have called. I would have helped.

**Dan: It was the middle of the night for you.**

Noah: So what did you do? I want details.

**Dan: I’m at a business lunch with the editors of Vanity Fair.**

Noah: You started it!  
Noah: So.  
Noah: You were looking at a picture of me sucking your gorgeous cock…

**Dan: You’re going to be the death of me Reid!**

Noah: It’s okay I know mouth-to-cock ;)

*

**Dan: Fuck I love your blowjobs**

Noah: What happened to all the meetings?

**Dan: Back at the hotel now. Got an hour to change before meeting them for drinks.  
Dan: What are you up to?**

Noah: Just got out of the shower.  
Noah: You?

**Dan: Same.  
Dan: It was such a lonely shower :( **

Noah: You always bitch at me when I get in the shower with you!

**Dan: Only because I don’t want you to think I’m easy.  
Dan: I love having you pressed against me in the shower. **

Noah: You’ll have to take a picture next time.  
Noah: Or maybe there’s a certain photo that can help you out now?

**Dan: Mmmm it is a very *helpful* picture.  
Dan: I might take a Boomerang next time**

Noah: Fuck you’d have to send that to me.  
Noah: Just an endless loop of my mouth bobbing on your cock.  
Noah: That’s spank bank material for life!

**Dan: You  
Dan: You’d get off on that  
Dan: On watching yourself suck me off?**

Noah: FUCK YEAH!  
Noah: Wouldn’t you?

**Dan: Well, yeah. Obviously.  
Dan: I just didn’t know if it was your thing. **

Noah: I think we’ve established that a lot of new things are *my thing*

**Dan: That is very true.**

Noah: We should make a sex tape.  
Noah: For the next time we’re apart.

**Dan: ……….**

Noah: Too much?

**Dan: Not at all.  
Dan: It’s just been a long day.  
Dan: And I have a long night ahead.  
Dan: And you just broke my brain**

Noah: So that’s a yes?

**Dan: Yes!  
Dan: I mean. If you meant it. **

Noah: I meant it.

***

The next morning, an amazon package arrives at Noah’s door with a note that reads…

_See you soon  
xo Dan_

It’s a tripod.


	2. Feedeth Those In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six days it’s been since Noah last saw his boyfriend. Well, six days and two hours and forty minutes but really, who’s keeping count?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sight of Lovers Feedeth Those In Love - William Shakespeare, As You Like It

Noah adjusts the tripod for the third time in as many minutes. He flips the view screen on the camera and takes a few steps back towards the bed, seating himself carefully on the edge and squinting at the small screen. Two thirds of the bed are in shot.

Noah sighs. 

Pushing up from the mattress, he moves the tripod _again_ , pushing it back slightly and hoping to bring the rest of the bed into view. He checks through the scope and - _perfect_. 

He takes the full length mirror from next to the closet and drags it to the side of the tripod, feeling a thrilling shiver run down his spine as he thinks about staring at Dan’s reflection, wide eyed and pupils blown, the way he always looks when he wants to come so bad. 

Six days it’s been since Noah last saw his boyfriend. Well, six days and two hours and forty minutes but really, who’s keeping count?

Though Dan got back to Toronto yesterday, he’d needed to catch his father up on everything and relieve Redmond’s sitter, so Noah had woefully agreed to postponing their reunion so that Dan could get everything in order and also a decent rest. Now they were back in the same time zone, Dan had sent Noah a delightful photo of his erection at bedtime, sprouting from the waistline of his pajamas in all its mouthwatering, petal pink glory, along with the caption - _fifteen hours to go xxx_. 

Noah steps back to give himself a once over in the mirror. He’s feeling a little jittery, and he’s been telling himself for days it _isn’t_ because his heart almost fell out of his mouth on the phone. At this point he’s sure Dan knows. He has to. It was less than a month before they both realised this was so much more than friends with benefits. Hanging out was always fun and the sex was amazing (the best of Noah’s life, actually), but god did Noah _pine_ for Dan when they weren’t together. After a weekend apart they’d gone to a play directed by a friend of Noah’s, and when one of the actors had hit on Dan at the afterparty, Dan had smiled politely and said _“Sorry, I’ve got a boyfriend.”_. Noah had fucked Dan in an empty dressing room right after, marking all the hidden flesh he could reach and one unhidden spot right on his neck, a shiny purple trophy announcing that he’d officially removed Daniel J Levy from the market. 

He smiles at the memory before a knock on the door jerks him from his thoughts. 

Noah nods at his reflection and heads quickly for the door, pulling it open to reveal Dan in sunglasses and a cream knit sweater, overnight bag clutched in both hands and a smirk on his face. 

“Hey, it’s good to — _umpf_ ” Noah’s cut off by Dan’s mouth as he surges forward to pull him into a kiss. 

Grinning, Noah wraps his arms around Dan’s neck, letting him walk them a few steps back into the apartment. Dan kicks the door closed just so Noah can press him against it as they kiss with messy open mouths. Noah sweeps Dan’s tongue into his mouth, his brain kicking back online just in time as Dan’s hands grab the globes of his ass through his jeans, aligning their crotches up with the sweetest of friction. 

Noah pulls back, hands in Dan’s hair, and moves to slide Dan’s sunglasses off his face, folding the arms and setting them on the mail table. “Hi there.”

Dan smiles and pecks Noah’s mouth. “Hey, you.”

Taking a step back, Noah keeps their fingers loosely linked, pulling Dan into the living room. He picks up one of the two glasses, already half filled with the nice red wine from the little bar a couple blocks over that Dan likes. Dan accepts it, humming gratefully as he tips his nose over the rim and inhales deeply. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Dan smirks and Noah laughs, picking up his own glass. 

“Yeah, my plan is to get you hammered so you agree to be filmed.”

“Ooooh,” Dan nods along before taking a generous gulp. “Fine by me.”

He threads his finger through Noah’s belt loop and pulls him close again. Noah takes a sip of wine and lowers the glass between them, smiling at Dan with a giddy little smirk. He feels nervous, stupidly so. 

“Hi,” he whispers and Dan moves forward to suck Noah’s bottom lip between his teeth, tasting the wine. 

“I missed you,” Dan says, knocking their hips together playfully. 

“Why? Did you go somewhere?” Noah replies, like a dick, but Dan laughs at him anyway as if he can somehow sense the nerves in the hard gulp Noah takes as he swallows more wine. “I missed you too.”

Dan takes their glasses and sets them back on the table before he grabs the bottom of Noah’s T-shirt, bunching the material in his fist. 

“Let’s show each other how much, hm?” 

Noah can feel the wine burning in his chest - he really should have eaten more today - and let’s his feet clumsily follow Dan to the bedroom. 

“Oh, now? Don’t you—”

“— anything I don’t like I can fix in editing,” Dan says and Noah snorts. 

“Uhm, technically this is _my_ project so if anyone’s going to be fixing anything in editing, it’s me.”

Dan stops in the doorway of the bedroom and makes a little delighted squeak. He steps further in, surveying the fresh bedding and the open shutters that let the afternoon light flood the room. 

“Hey, this is pretty good,” he comments, turning to view the camera, and the mirror and then Noah. His eyes drag over the mirror for a few more seconds and he grins. “This is really good.”

Noah rolls his eyes with a fond smile. “Stop being such a director and take your clothes off.”

Dan watches as Noah strips out of his own T-shirt, subconsciously licking his lips. He glances at the bed and then back at Noah. 

“You don’t think we should do that on camera?”

Noah reaches for Dan’s jeans, pulling the buttons and fly down before starting to tug them down Dan’s strong thighs. 

“Uhm, no. This is meant to be sexy and taking off socks isn’t sexy.” 

Dan gasps. “You don’t find my socks sexy?” 

“Oh, of course. They’re the first thing I ever noticed about you,” Noah deadpans, going for the sweater next even though the jeans are still trapped around Dan’s thighs. 

They undress each other quickly, stopping only once or twice to kiss and grope. As much as Noah loves it when they take their time, the last 6 days have not been easy. He feels his cock getting fuller with each new piece of skin that’s revealed until finally, there’s a very naked and very aroused Dan Levy standing before him looking hungry. 

Noah can’t help himself. He presses their bodies together, hips to mouth, and kisses Dan all the want and need and _bite_ that’s been building in his chest all week. 

Dan pulls back, breathless. “Shouldn’t we get a kiss like _that_ on camera?”

“I think I’ll be deciding what kisses go where,” Noah replies, backing Dan up against the foot of the bed. He takes the Bluetooth remote for the camera that sits patiently on the comforter and says, “I’m the director tonight, Daniel,” before clicking record. 

Dan groans in response to that forceful tone and piercing gaze, and Noah softly pushes Dan back on the bed, urging them up towards the head as he crawls sultrily up Dan’s body. He lets his full weight rest against Dan, who responds immediately by bucking up against Noah, their cocks rubbing, heated skin against heated skin. It reminds Noah of the shower they took together the morning Dan left for the airport, his skin tingling with the reminder of what he’d been missing. 

“Fuck, Noah, I need-”

Noah cuts Dan’s desperation off with a kiss, fingers curling beneath his chin as he tilts their faces into it. 

“You _need_ to stop directing the director,” Noah whispers, and Dan makes an undignified _unf_ noise as Noah holds his face in place. 

They stare each other out for another moment or so, a loaded gaze of everything they’ve missed, everything they’ve wanted to say, everything being away from each other has taught them and how reassuring and terrifying it all is...and then the pause is over and Noah’s kissing down Dan’s body, mouthing wetly over coarse hair and warm skin. 

When he looks up, Dan is watching him intently, chewing on his bottom lip as he follows every movement of Noah’s mouth. 

“How much did you miss my mouth?” Noah murmurs, tipping his head to plant a kiss on the head of Dan’s erection. 

Dan groans, slow and low as his hips roll to chase Noah’s mouth. “Fuck,” he hisses. “So fucking much.” 

Noah runs the flat of his tongue up the length of Dan’s cock, swirling around the tip before pulling back again. Dan huffs, head dropping back against the pillow with frustration. Noah wraps his lips tight around the tip and sucks, smirking when Dan’s hand shoots to the back of his head. 

“God, I wanna _devour you_ ,” Noah groans before finally sinking his mouth down fully on Dan’s cock. 

“Noah,” Dan gasps, fingers scraping through Noah’s hair. “Fuck, yeah. Tighter. Make your mouth tighter.”

Noah pulls back and Dan immediately whimpers. “You just can’t help yourself, can you, Mr. Director?” Dan gasps, fingers digging into Noah’s skull the stop himself from pushing down. 

“Please…”

“Are you going to be able to contain yourself?” Noah asks, and Dan gives him an amusing _what do you think_ look. Noah smirks and lets a hand slide up Dan’s chest until he can tap the tips of his fingers against his lips. “Open.”

Dan’s eyes gleam and he opens his mouth, accepting Noah’s fingers eagerly. Noah nods, satisfied, and takes Dan down again until his lips meet the fist that’s curled around the base. He sucks tightly, lips clamping around Dan’s cock as he pulls up slow, setting a steady rhythm. 

When Dan is writhing beneath him, hips canting in shallow thrusts against Noah’s mouth, Noah pulls off with a messy sound. At the head of the bed Dan is still sucking on Noah’s fingers, getting filthy with it when he notices Noah watching, holding his knuckles and sliding the middle and ring finger all the way into his mouth. 

Noah drops his head to bite at the inside of Dan’s thigh. “Wanna pass me the lube?” He flickers his eyes to the bedside table and back to Dan’s face as he spits out Noah’s fingers and nods. 

When Dan hands him the slender bottle of lube, Noah taps on his ankle and instructs him to raise his knees to his chest. 

“Yes,” Dan whispers, more to himself than anything, because he knows what act is coming next from Noah’s talented mouth. 

After rubbing the cool lube between his fingers to warm it, Noah rubs his fingertips over Dan’s exposed hole. He wastes no time in pressing his middle finger inside, watching it be quickly swallowed as Dan pushes down against it. Noah licks his lip, pulling the finger out slow so a second one can join it. 

“Pull your knees up higher,” Noah instructs, and without breaking eye contact Dan grips behind his knees and pulls them even higher.

Noah groans as Dan’s cheeks spread further, and he pulls his fingers out slow to admire the lubed muscle. His mouth waters and he can’t stop himself from leaning forward to lap at a smear of lube. 

“Oh, _fuuuck_ ,” Dan drawls as Noah starts to trace the outside of the rim with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck, Noah.”

Noah moans in agreement as he pushes in deeper, rolling his tongue in waves against Dan’s slick hole, spearing him every few licks. 

Under Dan’s quivering calf muscle, Noah can see their reflection in the mirror. Dan’s face is twisted in bliss, eyes shut and brows furrowed, mouth hung open in a quiet gasp before he sucks his lips between his teeth. Noah sucks the lube and spit that’s dripping over Dan’s hole, letting it collect on his tongue so he can pull his mouth quickly over Dan’s balls and up his cock, letting the mess spill out in a messy trail as he goes. 

When Noah pulls back and pushes himself onto his knees, Dan huffs in protest. 

“Hang on, I’m getting to the good part,” Noah laughs, reaching for Dan’s ankle so he can quickly slide his body down the bed to meet Noah’s knees. Dan gasps in delighted surprise as Noah leans over him, capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Dan grabs at the sides of Noah’s head, holding him in place while his tongue fucks into Noah’s mouth with gratitude. 

“Do you fuck me in the next scene?” Dan breaks the kiss to ask and Noah quickly rolls their hips together, moaning at the slickness provided by Dan’s wet cock. “Fuck, yes,” Dan groans softly.

“Is that your professional opinion?” Noah teases, reaching for the condom he’d stashed beneath his pillow during setup. 

Noah tears the packet with his teeth and rolls the condom on to his aching erection. It jumps at the attention, and he squeezes it by the base as he presses the tip to Dan’s tight hole. He glances to the mirror and Dan’s eyes quickly join him, staring at their entangled bodies. As Noah pushes in, they both watch their faces contort, nerves prickling with each new sensation. 

Pulling out almost all the way, Noah holds himself over Dan’s warm chest and thrusts quickly back in until he’s completely a sheathed again. Dan wraps his legs high around Noah’s hips as he clenches tight around him. 

“Dan,” Noah chokes. “Fuck, I love your ass.” He rolls his hips in steady, fluid motions, rocking them into the mattress like they’re one moving being. 

“God, yes,” Dan sputters back, “Fuck me.” 

He tries to raise his knees higher and grunts with annoyance when he can’t hold the position for more than a thrust. Noah pulls out and shuffles back and Dan almost yelps at the loss of contact. 

“Turn on your side,” Noah says, pulling at Dan’s ankle. “Face the mirror.”

Dan makes a blissful noise of approval, rolling onto his side so that Noah can slide behind him. When they’re pressed together again, Noah slides his cock into the cleft of Dan’s ass for a few thrusts, just because he can’t resist, before guiding himself back inside.

“Noah,” Dan breathes desperately as Noah slips deeper inside, a lot closer to the angle they’re searching for, brushing torturously slow behind the spot Dan’s craving. 

Noah pushes at the back of Dan’s thigh. “Up, get your knee up. Watch me fuck you,” he says, making Dan’s eyes snap closed as his knee raises to his chest again. “Look,” Noah whispers. 

“Jesus Christ, Noah,” Dan moans when his eyes finally flutter open. They can both see the thick base of Noah’s cock and the green ring of the edge of the condom as it gets sucked into Dan’s hole, impaling him deeper and deeper with each thrust up. 

Noah sinks his teeth into the soft flesh at the jut of Dan’s shoulder as he holds him by the hip, steadying them so he can make each thrust as accurate as possible. 

“I wanna touch you.” Noah’s teeth scrape against the outer shell of Dan’s ear as he talks. Dan nods frantically into the pillow, reaching back for Noah’s hand and guiding it to his aching cock. He thrusts up into Noah’s tight fist immediately. 

“Fuck, yeah — _yes_ Noah, I’m so fucking close.” Dan pushes back harder and thrusts quicker into Noah’s hand as Noah fucks him forcefully, throwing his last bit of energy into making Dan come with a shout. 

He does. Mouth half pressed into the pillow as he shouts Noah’s name, spilling his orgasm onto Noah’s hand and his own stomach in quick, thick splatters. 

Noah gradually slows the roll of his hips as Dan rides out the last waves of his release, eventually coming to a halt once Dan is panting. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asks Noah’s reflection. “Keep going until you come.” He tries to move back on Noah’s dick, bouncing his hips a little. “Come on, I want your come inside me.”

Noah smirks. “Oh, my come is gonna be inside you,” he mutters, fingers trailing through the mess on Dan’s stomach and up to his lips so he can feed Dan a taste of his own release. 

Dan moans before pulling Noah’s hand from his mouth and rolling to pin Noah on his back. He dips down for a quick and filthy kiss before lowering himself down the bed until he’s face to face with Noah’s thick, red cock. He grabs the condom at its base and guides it off swiftly before dropping it onto the floor. Noah bucks against the sticky air of the space between them, impatient. 

Fuck, he’s missed Dan’s mouth. It’s a gorgeous velvet channel, like the sleeve of Dan’s favourite dinner jacket he only wears on special dates, and Noah will never get over the way his cock fits there, like it was always meant to be. Not to mention than Dan sucks cock like a goddamn pro and Noah can’t help but be appreciative of good sportsmanship.

It doesn’t take long before Noah feels that familiar soft knot tighten in his abdomen. He soothes his fingers through Dan’s hair, holding his head steady so he can pull back further and thrust up into Dan’s waiting mouth. 

Noah floods Dan’s mouth when he comes, fingers tightening around loose strands of quiff as he stutters out broken bits of moans and words. 

Dan cleans him up thoroughly, tongue warm and on the right side of too much as it licks over Noah’s thighs and stomach. 

When Dan collapses back at the head of the bed, Noah rolls onto his side and instantly pulls him into a long and languid kiss, hand cupping the side of Dan’s face softly. 

Dan smiles, still breathing hard as he runs a hand down Noah’s damp chest. 

“That,” he breathes, “was _so_ worth the last six days.”

They both laugh softly and Noah brushes a few messy strands away from Dan’s forehead before trailing his thumb over the brittle stubble on his jaw. 

“I love you,” he says, because he can’t _not_ say it anymore.

Dan’s eyes flash with hope and fear and he swallows hard against his own words. “Are you still in character there, or did you mean it?”

Noah nods and smiles. He’s never meant anything more in his life. “I meant it.”

The force of Dan’s grin crinkles the corners of his eyes as he lets his fingers reach up to touch beneath Noah’s chin. “Good, because I’ve enjoyed this audition but I am offer only.” Noah shakes his head, laughing softly until Dan whispers, “I love you too.”

Noah kisses Dan’s smile before moving back to search blindly behind him. He finds the remote surprisingly quick, and brings it forward to aim it at the camera before shutting it off. 

This next scene is just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and to all those in the RPF channel at Rosebudd Motel 💋


End file.
